


Stupid

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Aged Up Silver, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He really was an idiot.
Relationships: Silver/Wataru | Lance
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cotton Candy Bingo Round Two





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014 and somehow I forgot to post it. Oops. Silver's 18 in this.

He was an idiot.

Actually, they both were; Lance was already stupid with those ridiculous capes. And that hair. And his stupid "heroic" phrases that made him sound like a cheesy superhero wannabe. Which he already was thanks to the capes, but the phrases just clinched it. And Silver swore upon a stack of Pokeballs that he would _never_ fall for someone like that. Ever.

Not that Silver ever had any plans to fall for _anyone_ , but after Lyra's comment he'd been more determined than ever to prove her wrong. _Just because I'm training under him and stop by the Dragon's Den whenever I have the time doesn't mean anything! Aside from making my Pokemon stronger!_ And someday he'd be even stronger than Lance and actually beat him.

Then something happened. Something _dumb._

Lance was always happy to see him, but Lance was one of those people who was nice to everyone. Sure, Lyra could _claim_ she saw him send his Dragonite after a Team Rocket grunt, but Silver hadn't seen any of that intimidating face outside of battle. He was always smiling, always patting Silver on the shoulder or saying how _proud_ he was of him. When Silver did something wrong or said something rude Lance pointed it out but he wasn't a _jerk_ about it like some people were.

And...well, maybe it was nice to be around someone like that. Someone who wasn't as harsh as Silver himself was, someone _different._ And Lance's Pokemon seemed to like him for some reason, so there was that.

Over the years, Silver would find himself stopping by the Dragon's Den just to talk. He'd always claim his Pokemon got cold feet (or paws, or wings...whatever) and he didn't want to waste the trip. But he wasn't in _love_ with the idiot. Not by a long shot. No matter how nice Lance was to him or how much his Pokemon liked him, Silver was _not_ in love. He didn't do that kind of mushy garbage.

Then one day, Lance smiled and Silver's stomach felt warm and kinda fuzzy. It was gross and he spent the night wrestling with feelings he didn't want. Or didn't want to admit he had. In the end, they won and he found himself on the Den's steps bright and early the next morning.

"You owe me a rematch," he said. At least that part was true, as of today he'd never actually bested Lance in a battle. Lance smiled, accepted the challenge and won. Again. Silver didn't care, he'd long since stopped caring too badly if he lost...not that he didn't _want_ to win, of course, but...

"Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens when you beat me?" _What?!_ Had Lance read his mind? Silver fought back a blush and looked away.

"It means I'm stronger. So?"

"You won't have a reason to come here any longer," Lance said. "Actually, lately you don't seem to-"

"Of course I still care about beating you! It's just..." Silver groaned. "Look, I've gotta go. I need to pick up some more supplies."

"Silver." Lance's hand settled on his shoulder, a bit more firmly than normal. "I don't doubt that. But you don't always come here to train or battle these days. We've spent more time just _talking_ than battling in the last week."

"Yeah, and?" _This is so stupid._

"I'd assume you wanted us to be friends, but friends don't usually have a history of stalking each other like you did with me." _Shit!_ Silver blanched, he knew he wasn't the sneakiest person in the world but he'd thought he'd hidden himself well enough.

"I-I wasn't _stalking_ you. You owed me a rematch, so-"

"Rematch. Right." Lance smirked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Silver, it's been years. I'd like to think we know each other better than _that_ by now."

"Better than _what_?" His stomach felt warm again and he bit his lip. Did Lance know? The man was dense as all get-out, but Lyra always said Silver was the least subtle person she'd ever met. He'd have to be a special kind of stupid not to-

"Maybe I'm reading into this wrong, I've got a history of that," Lance continued. "But I've been getting vibes from you lately."

"...you're crazy." Silver tensed under Lance's arm. "There's nothing...I mean, you're just...it's not like I-"

"Not like you what?" And something snapped. He didn't know why he was so pissed, but suddenly he was. He wriggled out of Lance's grip and glared at him, hands on hips.

"Are you _toying_ with me or are you really that _stupid_?! Do I have to spell it out for you? Or are you just gonna say what you're suspecting?!" Lance chuckled.

"If I did, would you say I was wrong?" And Silver sighed, knowing he was beaten. Was he? Maybe he was tired of playing games and hiding, too. Maybe it was useless to deny any longer.

Maybe he was just as stupid as Lance.

"No," he muttered, his shoulders slumping in defeat. The hand settled on his shoulders again, followed by the former champion's lips against his. Silver froze before leaning into it, heart hammering in his chest before he broke away, his cheeks hot. Lance grinned, his hand still not leaving Silver's shoulder.

"I thought so."

" _Idiot,_ " Silver muttered, but to his chagrin he realized he was smiling.

He could think of worse things in life than being in love with a cape-wearing, cheesy superhero wannabe.


End file.
